Mirror Mirror! Princess Pretty Cure
Mirror Mirror! Princess Pretty Cure is a fan series to Go! Princess Pretty Cure created by Yousei A. Sina. The main characters are based on video game characters. ''Note: This is not an official series, by FairySina. Mirror Mirror! Princess Pretty Cure was only a fast idea and probably will be rarely worked on. But Mirror Mirror! and everything related to it, belong to FairySina!'' Characters Pretty Cures * / Sayuri is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. Sayuri has a pretty wild personality. She is very hyper active and makes decisions without thinking. When realizing that her decision was wrong, most of times, its to late already. Sayuri dreams of becoming a reliable person. After meeting Fleur, Sayuri became Cure Fairy, the Princess of the earth whose theme colour is green. * / Kimiko is a graceful, wise second year student of Noble Academy. Kimiko is very smart and many students ask her for help or an good advice. But she can be pretty shy and can't say her opinion out loud. Her dreams of becoming more self-confident. After meeting Fleur, Kimiko became Cure Royal, the Princess of light whose theme color is pink and white. * / Noriko is a daughter of a famous actor. Most of times she is pretty selfish and doesn't care for others a lot. She is Sayuri's new room mate. Noriko's dream is becoming a famous actor, like her father is. After meeting Fleur, Noriko became Cure Dawn, the Princess of shadows whose theme color is turquoise. Hope Kingdom * - Fleur is a nature loving bird. She almost looks like a shoebill. She came from Hope Kingdom to search for the new Princess Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "~hane". * - A fairy found inside the students' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Dys Dark * - She is the main villain who is an evil witch. She aims to plunge the entire world into despair. is a group that consist of four members and serve as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desparation and create Zetsuborg. * - * - * * Supporting Characters * - Shin is Sayuri's older twin brother. Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. Locations * : The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo". * : Prince Kanata and Fleur's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Trivia Category:User:FairySina Category:Series Category:Mirror Mirror! Princess Pretty Cure